onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Nouvelle Forêt enchantée
}} La Nouvelle Forêt enchantée Communiqué de presse pour 7x02 (en anglais) : Henry is reunited with Emma, Hook and Regina after facing trouble in the New Enchanted Forest; and in Hyperion Heights, Jacinda fights Victoria to see Lucy, on ABC's 'Once Upon a Time' ---- Henry est réuni avec Emma, Crochet et Regina après avoir eu des ennuis dans la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée ; et à Hyperion Heights, Jacinda fait face à Victoria afin de voir Lucy, dans 'Once Upon a Time' d'ABC est l'équivalent de la Forêt enchantée dans le second livre. Au cours de ses voyages, dans le but d'apporter les fins heureuses aux livres et histoires qui ne les ont pas encore, Henry Mills s'est retrouvé dans cette version parallèle, où il a rencontré plusieurs homologues de personnages qu'il connaissait déjà. Principaux lieux Événements Les événements décrits ci-dessous sont dans l'ordre chronologique, et non dans celui des épisodes. Ils peuvent par conséquent contenir des spoilers. * L'exil : Après l'extermination de son peuple, Gothel, accompagnée de Seraphina, s'installent dans la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée. * Sacrifice : Son mari gravement malade, Raiponce tente tout pour le soigner et sauver sa famille. Elle s'arrête ainsi dans un jardin où elle dérobe de quoi subvenir à leur faim quand la propriétaire des lieux apparaît. Admirative du courage de la jeune femme prête à tout pour les sauver, elle passe un marché avec elle et l'enferme dans sa tour. * Les lanternes : Jouant dans les bois de nuit, Javotte perd de vue Anastasie qui utilise des lanternes pour la guider vers elle, puis vers leur demeure. * Madame Trémaine : Six ans plus tard, Raiponce parvient à fuir et retrouve les siens grâce aux lanternes lancées dans le ciel par sa fille Anastasie. Néanmoins, les retrouvailles heureuses tournent court quand elle apprend que Marcus, la croyant morte, s'est remarié avec une autre femme, Cecelia, et a adopté sa fille, Ella. Faisant bonne figure, Raiponce s'arrange de son mieux de cette situation quand elle reçoit la visite de Gothel lui fournissant un moyen d'éloigner Cecelia. Refusant dans un premier temps de céder à ses vils instincts, Raiponce finit par la maudire le jour de l'anniversaire de Javotte qui se sent plus proche de sa belle-mère que d'elle. Cecelia fuit donc au Pays des Merveilles, rapidement suivi de Marcus qui ne retrouve pas sa trace. Adoptant à son tour Ella, Raiponce croit retrouver le bonheur quand un jour d'hiver, Anastasie tente de prévenir Ella du danger qu'elle court. Malheureusement, la couche de glace sur laquelle elles se trouvent rompt, obligeant Marcus à plonger dans les eaux gelées. Il ne parvient à sauver que sa belle-fille, Anastasie semblant morte. Ne se résignant pas, Raiponce amène le corps inanimé de sa fille auprès de Gothel qui préserve le corps et tente de l'enfermer dans sa tour. Maligne et prévoyante, Raiponce a vu venir le coup fourré et prend la sorcière à son propre piège, puis jure de ranimer sa fille bien-aimée. * La fleur d'or : Guidé par la carte de la Reine Regina afin d'assouvir sa vengeance sur son Crocodile, Killian Jones et M. Mouche arpentent la forêt et finissent par trouver la tour tant convoitée. Le pirate l'escalade alors et rencontre Gothel sous l'apparence de Raiponce. Il tombe sous le charme de la belle prisonnière qui lui fournit les indications nécessaires à sa quête. Les deux marins partent ainsi dans le jardin de la sorcière où ils parviennent à mettre la main sur la fleur d'or. Le pirate renvoie alors son second dans son monde et rejoint Raiponce pour la libérer. Après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, Gothel utilise la magie de la fleur pour tomber enceinte et accoucher d'une petite fille qu'elle abandonne pour s'enfuir. Crochet se refuse à la suivre et élève donc la petite Alice seule, prénommée ainsi en hommage à sa mère. * Le père et la fille : Pendant plusieurs années, Crochet élève ainsi sa fille et lui rapporte du sable de ses voyages pour la divertir de sa prison. Toutefois, Alice a de sombres prémonitions qui conduisent Crochet à retourner dans son monde d'origine pour trouver un moyen de la libérer. À son retour avec le hameçon de Maui, Crochet découvre que son cœur a été maudit par une manipulation de Gothel et qu'il ne peut plus approcher Alice. La sorcière en profite pour l'éloigner et lui dérober l'artefact. Alors, fou de chagrin par les appels désespérés de sa fille, Crochet finit par rentrer dans son monde pour trouver l'amour et briser sa malédiction. * Libération : Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Alice fait le vœu d'être libre et donne naissance à un troll qui la libère. Elle part ensuite arpenter divers monde pour trouver un remède au mal de son père. * La Grenouille : Alors qu'Eudora a du mal à payer ses impôts suite à une nouvelle augmentation voulue par le Roi, elle met en vente ses biens, dont l'ancienne médaille militaire de son défunt mari. Tiana refuse de se séparer de ce souvenir de son père et entreprend de rendre visite au Dr Facilier pour résoudre leur problème d'argent. Guidé par le charlatan, la princesse rencontre le « Prince Marias » qui tente de dérober l'insigne pour délivrer sa bien-aimée. Tiana l'en empêche et finit par découvrir ce qui compte réellement. Voulant se racheter, elle affronte le terrible sorcier vaudou et lui offre la médaille qu'il utilise pour s'affranchir de sa condition. Elle parvient néanmoins à prendre l'avantage sur lui et récupère la prisonnière avant de retrouver Robert, qui la remercie, embrasse la grenouille et retrouve sa forme originelle. Tiana décide ensuite d'aller au bal du Prince pour tenter de l'épouser. * Alice : Après le décès de Belle, Rumplestiltskin se rend dans la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée pour y trouver le Gardien, être capable de le délivrer de la malédiction du Ténébreux. Il fait ainsi la rencontre d'Alice tandis que Henry passe devant eux en moto pour rejoindre sa famille. * Interruption de l'histoire : Toujours en route, Henry provoque un accident conduisant à sa rencontre avec Cendrillon. Afin de corriger son erreur, il permet à la jeune femme d'aller au bal du Prince mais tombe sous le charme de l'intrépide demoiselle. De son côté, Madame Trémaine assassine la Bonne Fée de sa belle-fille et en profite pour inculquer une leçon de vie à Javotte avant de se rendre au bal où le Prince éconduit la demi-sœur. Quant à lui, Henry retrouve Cendrillon au palais mais celle-ci lui échappe tandis qu'il se fait droguer et exfiltrer par Alice qui lui déconseille de s'immiscer dans l'histoire d'une autre. Il parvient tout de même à s'enfuir et regagne la fête au moment où Madame Trémaine assassine le Prince et fait accuser Cendrillon. Lui venant en aide, il combat les gardes et lui permet de fuir. Henry tente alors de la retrouver au lieu de l'accident mais ne découvre que l'une de ses pantoufles de verre. Intrigué, il renonce à franchir le portail lui permettant de rentrer chez lui et décide de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme. * La Résistance : De son côté, Cendrillon affronte des gardes lancés à sa poursuite et se voit aider par Tiana, cheffe de la résistance à Madame Trémaine. Cendrillon accepte ainsi de la rejoindre et laisse une pantoufle derrière elle pour que Henry les rejoigne. * Aide familiale : Henry est de son côté pris en chasse et capturé par Madame Trémaine, en ayant toutefois le temps d'envoyer un message de détresse. Regina et Killian viennent donc à son secours et le délivre, avant que Killian n'aille prendre des renseignements au port. Là, il tombe sur son double du Monde des Vœux qui a également reçu le message de détresse. Ce dernier, en quête d'amour pour briser le sort qui l'empêche de retrouver sa fille, neutralise le pirate et se rend auprès de Madame Trémaine qui accepte de le métamorphoser en son jeune alter ego à condition qu'il éloigne Henry de son chemin. Peu après, Emma, inquiète, rejoint son fils et lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Le Capitaine Crochet réalise alors son erreur et va délivrer son double, mais une bagarre éclate dans laquelle il se retrouve grièvement blessé. Grâce à son repentir et à sa touchante histoire, Killian supplie Emma de le soigner. La Sauveuse y parvient et regagne Storybrooke avec son mari après avoir fait ses adieux à son fils, tandis que Regina reste avec Henry et le Capitaine Crochet afin de trouver leurs propres histoires. * Sombre projet : Une fois Cendrillon retrouvée par Henry et ses alliés, la résistance s'organise. Tiana apprend ainsi à la fuyarde que sa belle-mère fait rapatrier chez elle de nombreuses armes magiques et lui montre le dessin d'un coffre que la souillon identifie immédiatement comme le cercueil d'Anastasie. Sans rien dire, elle se rend seule chez sa marâtre qui lui révèle vouloir ramener à la vie sa fille, et pour cela, avoir besoin du cœur de Henry. Ne pouvant se résigner à dérober l'organe du jeune homme, Cendrillon s'apprête à tuer un innocent, mais Regina la stoppe et lui explique que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Après quelques temps, la jeune femme se confie à Regina sur sa terrible erreur passée et commence à se pardonner. La mission est alors annulée. * La fille préférée : Henry et Ella continuent de se rapprocher lorsqu'ils sont attaqués par des bandits. Parvenant parfaitement à se sortir de ce mauvais pas seuls, Regina se sent un peu inutile et s'isole lorsqu'elle rencontre une jeune femme en mauvaise posture. Intervenant alors, elle sauve Javotte et se montre touchée par son histoire dans laquelle elle se retrouve. Regina devient ainsi son professeur et lui montre les réelles motivations de sa mère qui cherche un cœur pur pour réveiller Anastasie, ce qui blesse profondément son élève. Regina tente alors de l'empêcher de prendre le chemin des ténèbres en refusant de tuer sa mère. Néanmoins, Javotte est tenace et raconte tout au Prince Gregor à qui elle est fiancée selon le désir de Madame Trémaine. Le prince se rend alors au manoir pour assassiner sa maléfique belle-mère quand il est immobilisé par Regina qui cherche à éviter un bain de sang. Javotte révèle alors ses intentions et utilise ses pouvoirs pour tuer son fiancé, noircissant ainsi son cœur qui devient dès lors inutile à sa mère. Puis, voulant la faire souffrir, Javotte entreprend de la maudire à l'aide du Sort noir évoqué par Regina, en prenant soin de trouver un moyen de le rendre invulnérable. * Recrutement : Gothel invite ensuite Javotte à se joindre à son Sabbat des Huit pour parvenir à lancer le Sort noir. Dubitative, la jeune femme s'y rend et accepte de relever le défi pour intégrer le groupe. Elle fait ainsi équipe avec Gretel dont elle se rapproche, avant que Gothel ne lui demande de la tuer. Essayant de convaincre la blonde de partir avec elle, elle comprend que Gothel a fait la même proposition à Gretel, et se voit contrainte de la tuer pour sauver sa vie, et ainsi devenir officiellement membre du culte. * Cœur empoisonné : Javotte manipule Alice qui retrouve son père et le serre dans ses bras se pensant guérie du sortilège du cœur empoisonné. Crochet est ainsi repoussé et souffre vivement, ce qui pousse Alice à fuir au Nouveau Pays des Merveilles, suivie de Henry et Ella. À leur retour, ceux-ci ont mis en déroute les plans de Javotte et rapportent à Crochet une pièce d'échecs de la part d'Alice qui poursuit sa quête d'un remède. Pendant ce temps, Jack retrouve Henry et rejoint la Résistance. * Trouver sa place : Après être parti à la chasse au dragon en vain, Henry désespère de trouver sa place et d'accomplir un geste héroïque pour demander sa main à Ella. Ainsi, Crochet décide de l'aider et monte un coup avec M. Mouche et Barbe Noire avec qui ils prévoient de partager le trésor de Davy Jones. Rusé, Crochet entraîne Henry à la recherche du magot et infiltre le Jolly Roger aux ordres de Barbe Noire qui se laisse finalement maîtriser par l'Auteur et commet une erreur qui fait comprendre à Henry la machination. Mais, Davy Jones déclenche une tempête afin de récupérer sa bague, ce qui permet au jeune homme de montrer sa bravoure et de comprendre qu'il souhaite juste être auprès de celle qu'il aime, qu'il demande en mariage sitôt de retour. * La prophétie : Lucy à peine née, Javotte se rend au camp de la Résistance et énonce une prophétie dans laquelle tous apprennent que son Sort noir sera lancé le jour des huit ans du nourrisson. Toutefois, elle n'a pas le temps de les attaquer, piégée par la magie du sang depuis le revirement de Madame Trémaine, trop inquiète des conséquences du plan de sa fille. * L'amulette de résurrection : Peu après, Zelena débarque au palais de Tiana à la recherche de sa fille, aux prises avec Gothel. Estimant sa sœur responsable de la situation, Zelena finit par accepter l'aide de Killian. Tous deux se rendent ainsi à la boutique invisible Memento Mori pour sorcières. Là, ils débusquent Gothel et son alliée, Madame Leota, et apprennent que Robin souhaite demeurer avec la dangereuse sorcière pour développer ses dons. Après un rapide affrontement et des mots durs échangés, Zelena abdique et s'en va. Vite rattrapée par Killian qui parvient à lui insuffler le courage de se battre pour sa fille, Zelena revient juste à temps pour sauver Robin d'un rituel visant à ramener Leota parmi les vivants au prix d'une vie. Touchée par son sacrifice, Robin se révolte et met en fuite les deux sorcières, tandis que Killian récupère l'amulette de résurrection. Robin, réconciliée avec sa mère, renonce à sa magie et utilise l'artefact pour que Zelena puisse retrouver les siens. * Amour naissant : Alice revient du Nouveau Pays Imaginaire pour observer son père de loin. Robin qui la prend pour une espionne, l'arrête puis la libère avant d'aller à la chasse au troll, ce qu'Alice ne peut laisser faire. Après avoir été emprisonnées par Clayton et des villageois excédés, toutes deux s'échappent. Alice empêche l'archère de tuer son ami et invoque une réplique de la voiture d'Emma pour échapper à la foule en colère. De retour devant les ruines de sa geôle, Robin pousse Alice à calmer le troll, qu'elle change finalement en pierre. Alors, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochent et repartent ensemble. * Danger dans le bayou : Le jour de son couronnement, Le Dr Facilier lance Tiana sur les traces d'un redoutable alligator que chasse également le Prince Naveen afin de venger son frère. Ensemble, ils parviennent à le débusquer et à le tuer, mais Naveen est mortellement blessé. Le sorcier apparaît alors et en profite pour récupérer un collier que l'animal avait avalé. Furieuse, Tiana le contraint à guérir Naveen, qui est fait prisonnier par Facilier. Jurant de lui venir en aide, Tiana devient Reine. Quant à Facilier, il restitue son collier à Regina qui l'embrasse. * Recherche du Gardien : Dans un sanctuaire fleuri, M. Gold cherche à maintenir le lien avec Belle quand le Dr Facilier tente de s'en prendre à lui sans y parvenir, mais provoque à nouveau la transformation du Ténébreux qui retrouve progressivement sa terrible apparence. S'inquiètant de ne pas parvenir à rompre sa malédiction., il se rend alors chez Alice où son père tente de l'empêcher de la corrompre. Toutefois, grâce à son lien d'amitié avec la jeune femme, il la convainc de le suivre chez le sorcier vaudou, sans qu'elle ne puisse se résoudre à écraser son cœur. Ayant passé avec succès le test prouvant sa pureté d'âme, M. Gold la guide jusqu'au mausolée où Alice s'empare de la dague et extraie la totalité des ténèbres de l'infortuné veuf. Toutefois, ne pouvant se résoudre à transmettre son fardeau à sa jeune amie qui a déjà tant souffert, il interrompt le rituel et reprend sa forme de Crocodile, gagnant au passage l'amitié de Crochet. * L'anniversaire : Sept ans plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire de Lucy, Gothel et ses amies sorcières du Sabbat des Huit viennent délivrer Javotte. Ella et Henry prennent alors la décision de protéger Lucy en l'envoyant dans le monde sans magie en façonnant une armoire magique grâce à un arbre enchanté. Il retrouve ainsi Lily la Tigresse pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Pendant ce temps, Regina rejoint sa sœur et sa nièce pour empêcher le lancement du sort. De son côté, Killian rend visite à M. Gold qui lui fournit un objet capable de le maintenir auprès de sa fille malgré la Malédiction. Alice, qui n'ose s'approcher trop près, lui demande de transmettre une lettre à Robin. * L'attaque des Ténèbres : En soirée, poursuivi par des ténèbres, Henry rentre dans le refuge de la fée et s'assure que sa fille va bien. Inquiet de son sort, il demande à Lucy de fuir pour protéger le livre de contes. Le lendemain matin, la petite fille revient vers l'abri et constate la disparition de son père. Lily la Tigresse la rejoint alors pour la rassurer et lui assurer qu'elle retrouvera ses parents. * Le Sort noir : Ramenée auprès de sa mère, tous décident d'empêcher Javotte de mettre à exécution sa menace et laisse Lucy à Tiana. En force, ils se rendent auprès du Sabbat des huit et parviennent à prendre l'avantage sur Javotte et Gothel, mais quand cette dernière révèle l'empoisonnement de Henry, Regina se résout à lancer la Malédiction pour le sauver. Juste avant d'être touché, M. Gold donne sa tasse ébréchée à Alice pour qu'elle puisse le réveiller le moment venu, tandis qu'elle retrouve Robin, et Killian fournit son objet magique à Ella pour qu'elle puisse retrouver Lucy une fois maudite. * Unification des royaumes : Après la réunification des royaumes, la tour de Gothel et les habitants de la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée sont transportés à Storybrooke. Habitants * Alice * Alligator † * Anastasie † * Cecelia † * Cendrillon * Clayton * * Dr Facilier * Eudora * Fée Marraine † * Felipe * * Gothel * Gretel † * Henry Mills * Jack * Javotte * Lucy * Madame Leota * * Prince Naveen * Madame Trémaine * Marcus Trémaine † * Prince † * Prince Gregor † * Robert * * Seraphina * Tiana Notes : Aucune marque : Ayant été envoyé à Seattle via la malédiction * : Statut et situation inconnus † : Habitants décédés Visiteurs * Lily la Tigresse ; * Le Capitaine Crochet ; * Regina Mills ; * Killian Jones ; * Emma Swan ; * M. Gold ; * William Mouche ; * Robin ; * Zelena ; * Barbe Noire. Apparitions Références en:New Enchanted Forest Catégorie:Forêts Catégorie:Mondes